


Legends

by Carterson_the_Mortal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age of Ultron, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carterson_the_Mortal/pseuds/Carterson_the_Mortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those in Sokovia will tell stories of this day. Of gods and monsters, of speedsters and witches, of saviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the big fight scene, along with the sculpture during the end credits.

It began with only a handful of words. A machine, created by the fears of a man who saw the worst future to come. Bringing with him a metal army of his own creation, with no desire but to kill and eradicate all of human life.

 

"How can you possibly stop me?"

 

"Like the old man said: together."

 

The machine sent his army for them, hundreds swarming the heroes as they stood around the core. Fists flew, metal broke. Those who live to see another day will tell stories.

 

The soldier, born from a time of war. Swinging his shield and twisting his body to avoid oncoming attacks. Leading the effort to save the people of Sokovia. War is his natural element, protecting those who cannot protect themselves.

 

A spy, one who has known nothing but lies and deceit her whole life. Trading one brand of amoral corruption for another, she stands among the others today with her past bared and her sins cleared. As her batons strike the enemy, she knows she made the right choice staying.

 

The mechanic, a man whose legacy is death and destruction. Fighting to right the wrongs of his family and himself, he is fully aware that this is all his doing, in more ways than one. In his armor, he uses the full extent of the arsenal he has, determined to end this once and for all.

 

A God, one who wields the thunder and lightning in the palm of his hands. His hammer swings and strikes the metal monsters, splintering them into pieces. He will defend this world with his dying breath, his new home in ways more than one.

 

The archer, by all accounts the one who stands out. Among these gods and soldiers and spies, he is the only one among them who can have a truly normal life. Surrounded by machines, he swings his bow to knock them back and pierces their skulls with arrows. He swears that this will be the last mission he does, and with that in mind, he fights. Not just for his family, but for the two who have nothing but this country to remind them of theirs.

 

Twins. Their family taken away from them at such a young age, they turned to an organization that was the epitome of evil. Yet as evil as they were, they promised the twins vengeance against the mechanic, and so they volunteered for their experiments. On the battlefield, he moved from location to location, striking the robots in a fast blur and speeding off to attack more. His sister stayed in one area, disintegrating her enemies with a wave of her hands. Neither ever imagined themselves capable of this, of fighting alongside the man who took everything from them. They are glad they have chosen this path.

 

The monster, not as mindless as one would imagine, decimated the flying contraptions. As always, his first instinct was to run. But he knew more than anyone that what one wanted was not always what one got. Even when considering the idea of fleeing, he knew deep down that he wouldn't run. It wasn't in the nature of his other half to flee--this fight needed the beast. And the beast needed the fight.

 

Born from their foe was the android. Whether intended to be a new host body or the next stage in his evolution, no one could say for sure. But the mechanic had chosen it as the vessel for his fractured digital friend. Infused with the power of an ancient artifact, the android turned its sights toward helping humanity rather than destroying it. It was young, yes, but old and wise enough to know that it was doing the right thing. He saw so much potential in organics, and wanted to see the future beside them.

 

In the future, Sokovians will tell stories of this day. Of gods and monsters, of speedsters and witches, of saviors. Of the one who gave his life to protect a child.

  
They will tell the story of the Avengers.


End file.
